Hubie
Hubie is a penguin from The Pebble and the Penguin. Hubie played as Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) He is a crow Hubie played Bladebeak in Quest for Camelot (Davidchannel's Version) He is a Ch Hubie Played Benny in Perdita The Explorer and Aspen The Explorer He is a Bull Hubie played as Zazu in The Elephant King He is a hornbill Hubie played as Shrek in Hubie (Shrek) He is an ogre Hubie played as Mickey Mouse in Hubie (Mickey Mouse) He is a mouse Hubie Played As Molt In A Knights Life He Is An Grasshopper Hubie played as The Cat in the Hat in The Penguin in the Hat (2003) He is a cat Hubie played as Peter Pan in Hubie Pan and Hubie Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a boy from Neverland Hubie Played As Leslie Barnes In Cat Hard 2 Cat Harder (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Is A Airport Tower Hubie played as Scuttle in The Little Ragdoll He is a seagull Hubie played as Luke in The Rescuers (HappyEnding912 Style) He is a drunken mouse Hubie played as Trixie Uecker in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Hubie played as Woody in Critter Story, Critter Story 2 and Critter Story 3 He is a cowboy toy Hubie played as Tramp in Marina and the Hubie (Lady and the Tramp) He is a dog Hubie played as Timon in The Human King (HappyEnding912 Style) He is a meerkat Hubie played as R2-D2 in Star Wars (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) Hubie played as Adult Simba in The Penguin King He is a lion Hubie played as Pablo the Penguin in The Three Caballeros (HarryDR19 Style) He is a penguin Hubie played as Iago the Parrot in Snoopyladdin He is a parrot Hubie played Horton in Hubie Hears a Hedgehog! Hubie played as Squawk in Oscar and Elmo: The Movie Hubie played as Diego in Go! Hubie Go!, and Marina The Explorer He is an Animal Rescuer Hubie played as Mailbox in Fifi's Clues He is a Mailbox He played Poindexter in Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie He played Map in Petunia Rhubarb The Explorer He played Benny the Bull in Geraldine the Explorer He played Sonic in Hubie Boom He played Dora in Hubie the Explorer He played Frosty in Hubie the Penguin (Frosty the Snowman) He played Pablo in Penny The Explorer and Penny And Friends: Into the City He played Boots the Monkey in Mary Poppins The Explorer He will play Cody Maverick in an upcoming Surf's Up parody He will play Prince Cornelius in an upcoming Thumbelina parody He will play Fievel Mousekewitz in an upcoming An American Tail parody He will play Itchy Itchiford in an upcoming All Dogs Go to Heaven parody He will play Stubbs the Clown in an upcoming We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story parody He will play Ooblar in an upcoming Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius parody He will play Chilly Willy in an upcoming The New Woody Woodpecker Show parody Portrayals: * The Pebble and the Beyblader he is played by Ray Kon * The Pebble and the Alexandersson * The Pebble and the CrimeFighter * The Pebble and the Masked Mallard he is played by Darkwing Duck * The Pebble and the Barbarian Warrior * The Pebble and the Alley Cat * The Pebble and the Fox he is played by Robin Hood * The Pebble and the Pig he is played by Piglet * Perdita The Explorer he is Played by Benny * The Pebble and the Owl (DaveGrrrrrrruly) he is played by Night the Owl Gallery: pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-431.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-497.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-534.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1075.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1119.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1189.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1528.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1559.jpg Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2010.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2302.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2541.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2542.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2543.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7400.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg Hubie.jpg Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie in The Pebble and the Penguin Hubieandpebblegreens.png 07e991c38dc21e3be6908c5db3b1f16e--disney-fun-disney-movies.jpg 5fba0760be6ac8bede043b81018da8a6.jpg tumblr_lnjyxpznB01ql7jyao1_500.jpg 00091 Screenshot Sc 20B - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg 00061 Hubie Fishing Screenshot 250 180 56 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg d6472ce7903ae0b8fa8295b24044cb86.jpg f66d4c68f06b2a997db9e662479ed8c6.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-4196.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 090.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 065.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7602.jpg Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7674.jpg 286871_full.jpg 00024 Hubie Rocko Screenshot 260 90 1 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg 7c218833040a460b5aa1efb4d1988bd5.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 12.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1352.jpg e773a489-904f-45f2-b57a-6132a1a3dc91.jpg Peng12.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 044.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 8.jpg de6b3cd54465b13de1ebe24ba578e436.jpg 00130 Hubie Proposes to Marina with Pebble screenshot 310 320 42 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-105.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 13.jpg 00045 Screenshot 260 240 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg 00028 Hubie Screenshot 090 23 10 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg Hubie_and_Marina's_kiss.jpg 87580ccb7c6f405fad74bc9b4321a516.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 4.jpg ccc8ac69600.jpg 4107382bf4e4c87fe35c6a0e91dde273.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1079.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 025.jpg 00012 Screenshot - 40 30 237 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg 286873_full.jpg 2365562,VRU5GOt2gL7U7ZhTBrVwHGY3WNcl2GbVlE6_eyRoPn5AJUmrEGn7ZM2W1R4EugxdxEFrdzr46VndP5SY6UWicQ .jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 124.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 091.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 092.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 9.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6579.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 063.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 118.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 125.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 14.jpg 23f6fc57947602bf866ae5fab951032c--my-childhood-disney-movies.jpg 47fc21eae6bcf3d6178645e974ad3b94.jpg 6dd708073ade275cf38c371da63fc06b--penguin.jpg dxblnicdsr66k0hnzh4b.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 093.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7771.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7773.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin Screenshot 062.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7667.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7682.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-249.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3419.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3339.jpg pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2613.jpg Hubie Relaxing.png Hubie Leaning.png Hubie Laying Down.png Hubie Greeting.png the_pebble_and_the_penguin___hubie_icon_by_supermariofan65-dbzxjs2.png Hubie Mad.jpg IMG_2841.jpg hubie_in_chuck_jones_form___xd_by_animationamongus2-d5k2len.jpg Hubie Wearing Bow Tie.png Hubie Sliding.png Hubie Writing notes.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Penguins Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Hubie and Star Butterfly Category:MGM Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Christmas Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Singing characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Happy Characters